A Strange Scent
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: Bella has a dream and when she arrives home, she feels a strange when ever she looks at the forest beside her house. Is there something more to this dream?


A Strange Scent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. i do own Amelia

Bella walked slowly towards the noise, there was something moving in the bushes beside her fathers' home in Forks. As she reached the bushes something jumped out at her, a racoon raced past her. As Bella breathed a sigh of relief, a low growl made her breathe in sharply; she turned to face a grey wolf. The wolf was only 2 meters away but the size of the wolf could probably jump that in a heartbeat. As the wolf lunged, Bella woke to a dark room, and a pair of alabaster hands was wrapped around her shoulders holding her at length, and a pair of golden eyes watched her "are you alright?" he asked she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once her heart had relaxed she turned to Edward "I was outside Charlie's house and I was slowly walking towards the forest and a racoon raced past me then I turned around and there was a grey wolf, and I woke up when the wolf lunged at me" she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist "you're ok now" he muttered into her shoulder.

As Bella walked up the path to her fathers' place she couldn't stop the feeling of dread from rising in the pit of her stomach, as she looked at the trees, nothing was moving, and she was safe for now. Once safely inside she watched as Edward disappeared into the forest. He arrived back shortly after he left, he walked into the lounge "Nothing out of the ordinary, just the Quileute's scent" he said hugging her "I'll call Jacob, see if anyone from the rez has been by" she said as she reached for the phone "The scent is only a day old" Edward muttered as Bella shushed him

"Hi Jake, have any of the Quileute's been around Charlie's lately?" "Nope sorry Bella I was about a week ago, and the others maybe two weeks ago. Why?" "There's been a wolf here about a day ago, I was wondering if it was any of you?" "Nope, sorry Bella, are you worried?" "Yeah, you couldn't come out and just check? Could you?" "I'm on my way" he said hanging up "Jake will follow the scent, see where it leads" "I could do that you know" "I know but I don't want to be alone" she muttered snuggling into him. "It's been here" Bella muttered as the door bell rang, she went to answer it as Edward followed Jacob stood topless under the porch, Paul and Seth were behind him all topless "We will be back" he smiled as they walked to the back door stripped down and bolted into the trees.

The sun began to set and the wolves weren't back yet, "Edward, I'm worried" "they'll be back" he muttered standing at the window "I'll call Jasper and have him and Emmett come and Jasper can take you back and Emmett and I will chase the wolves" he said as he picked up the phone "I don't want to leave, Charlie will be home soon, and I don't want to put him in Danger" she said grabbing his cold hand "please, I don't want to leave" "ok, but when Charlie comes home, Jasper can station himself outside your house and protect him" he said as he walked out the room to the kitchen and called home. Bella was trying to listen in but they were going too fast for her ears to comprehend what was being said. A loud bark was heard as the back door opened and Bella ran to the noise "Jake?" "Hey bells. We followed that scent miles, I mean jeez right up to Canada" he smiled "nothing I don't think they will be back anytime" he smiled again as he hugged her "it's wet outside though" he sniggered as the Volvo turned around the corner, Jasper was sitting behind the wheel, the Volvo purred louder than Bella had ever heard,

Edward can make the car Purr, but Jasper make it purr louder "he drives that car better than you do, Edward" Seth sniggered as Jacob hit him. In a matter of seconds Jasper was standing under the porch light looking at the gathered group, his hair glistened with rain droplets "hello Bella" he smiled looking at the brunette's eyes "we have missed you at the house, well everyone but Rosalie, Emmett sends his regards, but he is needed on a hunting trip, with his wife" he said as Bella stepped back from the door "Well come on in, all of you" "Nice to be ushered into my own house like the others" Charlie Smirked hanging up his jacket and the gun holster "How's it been Bella?" "Fine, I got nearly everyone here" she smiled hugging him "happy for me to be home?" "Something like that" Jacob smiled "Bella watched a horror movie and now anything that creaks has her freaked" Jacob sniggered.

"Hello Jasper, I haven't seen you here in a while" "It's nice to meet you" he smiled staying a good distance from Charlie "I was wondering how your family is?" "We are all fine, thank you for asking" Jasper smiled politely "how was work?" "Fine, another hiker said they saw a big grey wolf, they have sent a few hunters after it" he said pulling out a picture taken of the wolf "I didn't know the hiker got so close" he said "but they were pretty close the wolf was only a 2 meters ahead of him, it was walking the trail" he smiled as he began to think about tea. "Bells are you and the others staying for tea?" "Nope, I think Edward and Jasper are leaving" she smiled "So are we" Paul piped up as Edward and Jasper bid farewell and Jacob, Paul and Seth walked with them to the door "I will stay until Bella wants me to leave, then she'll give you a text when to come over" Jacob said as the others left. Jacob walked over to the kitchen "so we have nothing, interested in ordering out or shall we go out?" "Let's order in" Bella smiled as Jacob nodded as Charlie picked up the phone.

4 pizza's, 2 large Coke bottles and a garlic bread later everyone was stuffed "Well, I'm going up to do homework, so Jacob can show himself out" Bella smiled hugging him and walking up to her room "Night Charlie" Jacob said as he walked out the door. As Bella reached her door the knob was cold, extremely cold, once inside she found Edward sitting on her bed "it was here" "What!" Bella growled looking out the window "I never left, I chased it once but lost the scent, it's getting good a hiding" he muttered looking out the window, Jacob was circling in the forest, waiting for the grey wolf to show its head. "Bella, you need to focus on your homework, Jacob and I will keep watch" he smiled walking over to the window "Jacob's gone, I'll go see" he said slipping out the window, only to dive back in "the wolf's here, I'll be back, call Jasper" "ok" she said picking up her cell phone and dialling "Jasper?" "Bella, what is it?"

"Wolf's here, Jacob's gone, Edwards going after it" "ok, Alice and I will be there soon" he said hanging up. Bella walked over to the window the Grey wolf was peering through the forest cover. A Knock on her door freaked her out. She stormed over to the door, Charlie was standing leaning on the door Frame "Bell's there's been another sighting, I have to go out, you'll be ok, you can call Edward to stay if you want" "Thanks" she smiled as he walked out closing the door behind him. Another knock at the window had Bella Storming over to the window she opened the window to reveal Carlisle Sitting there "Hello Bella, Jasper couldn't make it" "that's ok, I just don't want to be alone right now, with that wolf out there" she smiled sitting at her desk and starting up her ancient computer "would you like a new computer?" "No, it's' ok, it's ancient but reliable" she smiled as it crashed "damn thing" she hissed as she re started it "do you want to camp out at ours for a while?" "No, I'll stay here" she smiled as she grabbed her P.j's and walked out into the bathroom, when she returned Edward stood silently watching her as she walked into the room "Edward, what happened, is Jacob ok?, are you?" "Both fine, we hunted the wolf, but it's up to the hunters now" he said hugging her, "in bed miss" he smirked.

Carlisle watched as the Grey wolf turned away and limped, it turned to him and lowered its head and then began to wobble, and then it fell to the ground limp, unmoving. Carlisle walked over and looked at the trap, poisoned, someone actually poisoned the wolf. He walked over to the wolf, but found a person lying in the dirt, she was panting heavily the tooth Marks deep into her ankle. Carlisle picked up the Sandy blonde haired woman and ran home. He tied to woman to the table and began an I.V. drip in her arm, as he began to clean the woman up, her hair was shoulder blade length and was dirty on the bottoms.

Edward brought Bella home with him and when he entered Jasper was sitting watching the door "Jasper, what's wrong?" "You need to see this" he said leading Edward and Bella to Carlisle Medical room. Edward was puzzled as he turned into the room a woman was tied to the table her ankle was wrapped in cloth, and she was heavily sedated. "She was attacked by a wolf trap" Esme smiled looking toward Bella "she hasn't spoke so we don't know what she was doing out in the woods" she smiled the woman tried to change position, but was unable to, "Edward can you read her mind?" "No, she's hazy, it's the drugs you have her on, no coherent thought" he smirked "it's like she's drunk" Jasper smirked and looked towards Emmett "you owe me" he smiled again walking out with his winnings.

After a week Bella and her Father were sitting in the diner "hey Chief, have you found the wolf?" "we have set traps, so we'll see in the morning , one of the hunters traps were snapped shut, so the wolf will be looking for somewhere to heal, or die" he said as the others turned away, and continued to eat their meals. "Dad, what happens if the wolf is caught, but the wound hasn't really affected it?" "Then it will go to a wildlife reserve" "Really?" "Yeah, if I get to it first, that is" he said as the hunters at the next table laughed at that.

Bella sat with her father as he broke though the crowds, they were surrounded by forest and in the centre of the huddled people was a big steel cage, a grey wolf was standing on all fours watching the crowds around its' cage "Dad?" "I'm sorry bells. The leg hasn't been hurt, the wolf needs to be put down" "What! No!" Bella growled as he father pulled out the Rifle "Dad, No, please, no" she pleaded as the crowd stood back from the door "I'm sorry Bella" Charlie said as he began to walk over to the front of the cage "No!" Bella screamed shoving him away from the door; she unlocked the door and stood back as the wolf bolted out into the forest "BELLA!" Charlie growled making her look at him "that was so stupid" "So is killing it" he muttered turning and running into the forest the same way the wolf had gone "BELLA!" he growled following his daughter.

Charlie spent an hour looking for Bella so he decided to call an expert, Edward "Edward, Bella's missing, she released the wolf and she ran after it" "I'll get my family, we will search for her near our place" he said before hanging up. Edward looked toward the lake; he could make out Bella's figure and an even bigger shape next to her, Edward and his family raced to the lake to see Bella sitting next to the wolf "Bella? Your dad called, he's worried" "I couldn't let him kill her" she said turning to the Cullen's, the wolf also turned to them and Edward tried to Pull Bella away from the wolf but the wolf growled "Both of you stop" she growled wrapping her fingers into the wolfs fur "meet your mystery girl" Bella said as the wolf changed into the Sandy blonde woman "hi" she muttered as they were all shocked "I knew it was her when the wolf in the cage locked eyes with me, before I let her go, it was the same eyes that looked at me, in the medical room" she smiled as the Sandy Blond woman turned to the setting sun

"I won't be no problem, I'll just kill animals in the forest, and I'll stay away from you" she said sitting atop the closest rock "I'll keep real quiet, you'll never hear me" she said "what's your name?" "Amelia" "well, Amelia, I'm Carlisle…" "I know, Alistair sent me to this region, said 'the Cullen's won't mind, they'll look after you real good, keep your secret too'" she said as he turned to her "well we don't mind" he smiled "we live in the house just over there" "I know" she muttered. "Why did you stay near my house?" "You smelled very strongly of Vampires, and I knew only one coven maintained a permanent residence in this area" she said "I wanted to find you but I didn't want to scare you, like I scared those hunters, or the hiker, they set traps and tried to kill me" she muttered looking at her fingers.

To be continued…


End file.
